The present disclosure relates in general to connectors used with datacenter switch systems. In particular, adaptive connectors utilizing heat dissipation elements are described that are configured to increase the thermal performance of data center connections.
Datacenter switch systems and associated modules may generally include connections between other switch systems, servers, and devices. Such connections may be made using cables, transceivers, and connectors, which may include a backshell or housing. Often, these connectors have low thermal performance, which can result in failures of system components.